


慢性占领 10

by mypuppylover



Category: NCT (Band), 诺俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypuppylover/pseuds/mypuppylover
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 29





	慢性占领 10

李帝努×黄仁俊 abo

指腹轻抚上去，黄仁俊低垂的眼帘也跟着抬起，半虚的目光跟他的对上，令李帝努一时有种玩弄了象牙塔处子的错觉。

“疼吗？”

怀里人只是摇头，脸上分明溢着性事刚过的情潮，却又澈净得有如祭坛上软弱的犊羊，眼珠里能掐出一汪神佛都垂怜的泪来。

关掉淋浴，李帝努横抱起腿虚脚软的omega，迈过打烂在地的针筒碎片，将人放到了一旁的浴缸里。

未成标记，黄仁俊的发情热还在持续，贴在胸口的呼吸都是烫的。淋了这么久冷水，又被他压在瓷砖面上做了一回，再不处理一下肯定要生病。

浴缸很大，坐下两个人绰绰有余，李帝努环着黄仁俊泡在热水里，自己也从一连串的紧急事态中稍稍喘了口气。

第二次了。

如果说第一次他是完全被动的一方，那这次算什么？顺水推舟？明明前两天还在盘算着怎么跟对方算清关系，转眼又借着发情期投怀送抱。隐瞒与李敏亨的婚约，背着所有人跟李帝努在酒店上床，这事说给谁听，黄仁俊相信自己都会被骂得狗血淋头。

李帝努对他呵护备至的态度让黄仁俊愈发觉得自己卑劣，明明有两次选择机会，但是两次他都选择了李帝努。正是他的不理智，才使得局面进一步陷入了混乱。之后要如何收场，他是一点头绪也没有。只是，就算可以重新回到选择点，他也不敢保证自己能做出成熟的决定。

“你在想什么？ ”

从背后绕过来的手打断了黄仁俊的思绪，李帝努把他往后拢了拢，两人完完全全依偎在了一起。

眼下不是谈这些的时候，又或者说黄仁俊潜意识还有些逃避的心态，所以这回还是岔开了话题：“我......想你怎么会刚好出现在餐厅。”

吃完一回还未满足的alpha此刻依赖心或许比omega还重，李帝努一点点吻着黄仁俊的肩，语气亲昵得好像他们是一对相爱已久的恋人：“我今天也在这家餐厅吃饭，去洗个手就闻到你的信息素了。”

是偶然，更是必然。

如果李帝努没出现，他能坚持多久？下场如何？黄仁俊无法想象。所以当出现的就是自己需要的人，他才会那么快缴械投降。就当这一晚是天赐的，此时此刻他已经不愿意去考虑太多。

“那还真是，巧得像被安排来救我的。”alpha的鼻息洒在腺体附近，手指还在后面为他做着清理，没碰两下黄仁俊又觉得身上烧起来，人也下意识往后靠得更紧。他仰了仰脖子去蹭李帝努的下颌，对方很有默契地亲了一下他的耳朵：“出去吗？”

“嗯。”他轻声点头，由着李帝努用浴巾把他包着送到床上，再看着这人折身去外间给自己倒水，如此被人小心对待的经历，在黄仁俊的记忆里可以追溯到小学时代。

酒店没有现成的温开水，李帝努只好拆了支净水倒在杯子里，端回卧室的时候发现人不在床上了，一堆白团子在窗边的美人榻上坐着。

“怎么了？”

“没，就是......看看江景。”他根本不善于隐藏情绪，心事写了满脸。

好在李帝努并不拆穿，知趣地停留在这短暂的旖旎之中。

几小口水过了喉咙才知道渴，空杯后李帝努问他还要不要，黄仁俊摇摇头，拉住了他垂在身侧的另一只手。

有时候眼神往往能比言语传达更多讯息。

理智殆尽，他无法再忍耐更多了，他需要他的alpha，他要他。

“要关灯吗？”

“……好。”

卧室的灯灭了，只剩美人榻另一头一盏只能装点氛围的落地灯，窗外江岸光点连绵，就好像是为这一刻特意铺成的景色。

黄仁俊在昏沉的光影里将身体敞开，毫无保留地交付于眼前的alpha。

李帝努高大的身形压在美人榻上方，刚好把他的omega整个笼在自己的领地内。从掌心到颈侧，湿软的舌顺着黄仁俊的手臂线条舔吻上去，像野兽为食物加上标记一样，粗鲁得有些不容抗拒。

刚结合完一次的身体正处于被占满的余味里，由于腺体上的标记已经失效，欲望越发汹涌起来，催促着黄仁俊赶紧找alpha填补空虚感。在发情热的持续反应下，黄仁俊的omega激素一直往上飙，室内茉莉的味道愈发浓郁。

同样，李帝努的信息素也跟着暴涨，强势地压住了他，光一次深吻，黄仁俊就有些受不了。喘气的空档，右手从对方腰间围着的浴巾摸进去，握住已经立起来的阴茎时，他几乎是下意识嘀咕了一句：“好大......”，于是手里的东西立竿见影地又变大几分。

正含着他乳尖的李帝努听了，舌头故意卷着小点重重地吸了一下，待嘴里的东西发硬，便吐出来去吃另一个。

黄仁俊胸口很敏感，所以他格外喜欢欺负这里，唇舌照顾着，手指也一起把着揉弄，小小的软肉很快就会被他玩得肿起，包在掌心可爱得要命。

“唔......好麻.....好麻......再、再重一点。”手指插进李帝努的黑发里压住，前胸麻麻胀胀的感觉让黄仁俊觉得很舒服，放在对方胯间的手也乖巧地、一下下软软地弄，掌心一点一点感受着李帝努的阴茎完全勃起。

接着，他的手就被捉住，被扣着手腕按在头顶，身体的每一处都暴露在对方的视线下。李帝努的性器抵在他腿根蹭了蹭，热度差异刺激得他神经跟着跳。后穴潮热着流出很多水，想要什么东西狠狠捣进去的空虚感几乎把他逼疯，他眼神涣散着，歪着头对上alpha扫视的目光，他主动张开一条腿垂在贵妃榻外，私密处的小口翕动着，已经是一塌糊涂的样子。

“快点......嗯……”

他湿艳的唇张着发出露骨的哼声，很快被李帝努吻住：“乖，马上就喂给你。”

话音刚落，alpha的性器便整个插了进去，舌头被缠住的同时，黄仁俊塌着的腰也被抬起一点，填满的瞬间，他爽得几乎窒息了一秒。

然而不等这口气缓过来，李帝努便快速抽插起来，omega的后穴又软又紧，天生就知道怎样取悦alpha，性器操进去就被热情地吸住，穴肉不断地收缩着，一直在诱他往最深处撞。

“帝努……啊……李帝努，嗯……好热……”黄仁俊手被卡在头顶，哪都碰不了。下面舒服了，身上却酥麻着，折磨得他快疯了。他迎起腰将胸脯送了送，在李帝努的操弄中说话都带着欲死的哭腔，“含一含它，帝努，帝努……呜……”

“操。”他的依赖和亲昵的称谓让alpha的占有欲获得了极大的满足，李帝努松开对黄仁俊的桎梏，一手狠狠握住他挺翘起来的乳头，一手折起他榻上的右腿重重往里顶了一下，“腿再张开。”

“啊！哈啊……那里……啊！很舒服……”这一下撞到了生殖腔口，黄仁俊被逼得急喘一声，溢满春情的眼里滚出更多的泪珠来，他这会已经陷入完全发情的状态，解放下来的手自己抚慰着另一边胸口和性器，“别、别停……还要……”

“你可真是……”失控的omega服从于本能，任人宰割的模样也刺激着alpha的兽性，脆弱的生殖腔打开了些，阴茎顶端操了进去，内部更湿更热，只咬了一下就舒服得李帝努将近失神。肠道分泌出的体液带着他往更加柔软的地方顶，李帝努被绞得理智全无，胯下动得越发粗暴，他赤着眼把黄仁俊抱起来，揽着他的小腹让他趴跪在了美人榻上。

“这可是你自己要的，仁俊。”李帝努压着黄仁俊的后背重新将性器插了进去，一下一下，完完全全的，操开了他的生殖腔。里面被操出更多的水，湿淋淋的跟着李帝努的动作被带出来，满屋子都是肉体拍打的响动，和抽插时暧昧的水声。

omega最重要的地方、也是最脆弱的地方，alpha的侵入让黄仁俊清醒了一些。他侧脸贴着被自己的体液打湿的浴巾，视线落在面前的玻璃窗上，黄仁俊眼前一片朦胧，窗外华美的夜景和他们交合的浅影叠在同一个平面，文明的浪漫和天性的兽行，那么不和谐，却让他在情欲的漩涡中清楚的捕捉到了心醉神迷的感觉。

“抬头。”察觉到omega的状态，李帝努也稍微找回了一点理智，他捞起黄仁俊掰过他的脸狠狠吻住，绷着腰肌又凶猛地抽送起来。

黄仁俊手被李帝努的手带着在自己身体上抚弄，尽管意识里有些害怕，但是为繁衍而育的生殖腔被alpha侵犯，却令他在omega的本能上获得更多的快感。鼻尖充斥着李帝努信息素的雪松味，不安的情绪很快就镇定下来，随着李帝努的动作，他很快又陷入头晕目眩的状态里。

一吻结束，黄仁俊得空喘息，呻吟又飘又腻：“哈……里、里面，好热……”

他被弄得脱力，只能重新趴回榻上，双手无能地抓着眼前的靠枕，又被李帝努大一号的手掌覆盖住，指缝交叉在一起。“这样舒服了吗？嗯？”

“舒服……好大……哈啊……舒服、肚子里面好舒服……”手被引着摸向两人的结合处，alpha的性器被他完完全全吃进去，将他撑得满满的，“嗯……还想要……”

李帝努听着，又骂了一句粗口，将人翻过来，顶开黄仁俊双腿折起，俯身又吻了下去：“宝贝好乖，全都喂给你。”

黄仁俊只觉得眼前发白，在李帝努的顶弄中直接射了。

因为黄仁俊的高潮，后穴一下绞得死紧，李帝努爽得太阳穴突突地跳，又凶悍地操干了十几下，但最终还是咬着牙退出了他的生殖腔：“这回放过你，如果还有下一次……仁俊，你就是我的了。”

犬齿刺破omega颈上的腺体，alpha信息素注入，形成了新的临时标记。


End file.
